fter dancing on the roof
by scullcandy
Summary: what happened after Walt and Sadie danced on the roof after the Serpent's Shadow? What did the morning entail? find out. (that was the worst summary ever, but it's a good story, promise!)


**Morning after dancing on the roof scene**

Walt **POV**

 _I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful_ , Anubis purred in the back of my head.

 _She's gorgeous,_ I agreed.

Sadie was fast asleep, lying on top of me with her head resting over my heart. Her hair was spread behind her like a gold and red curtain. She looked angelic, all curled up asleep like she was. The blanket was pulled up to her chin, but even with that I could see her bones. she'd lost a lot of weight in the six months I'd been sick. I cringed, it was upsetting to know that I'd dragged her health down with my own.

"Maybe having sex wasn't the best idea," I murmured ruefully. Sadie had been beyond exhausted last night, but somehow she'd managed to bait me into a kiss, and from there it'd just escalated. Two hours later we'd gone to bed satisfied and heavy-eyed.

Now she looked like she wasn't going to wake up anytime within the next month. Not that'd I'd blame her. She'd half-killed herself the last six months and doing the Ma'at spell and defeating Apophis and then gone home and exhausted so much energy I was really starting to get worried. I'd been up for about half an hour and it was almost ten, right around when the trainees would start getting up and around. I really didn't want anyone coming up to see if I was back and find Sadie sleeping naked in my bed.

 _And on top of you, which is even worse,_ Anubis said, yawning in the back of my head. _Why don't you roll her off?_

 _I'm sore, I can't move,_ I complained, not even bothering to try his suggestion.

 _Well, then you shouldn't have stayed up till two in the morning jumping her bones repeatedly._

 _You're an ass in the mornings._

 _Okay, I admit I enjoyed it too-_

 _I know you did. Poor Sadie, you probably bit her enough she's never going to let you on top of her again._

I could feel his face flushing with embarrassment. I chuckled, looking back down at Sadie. Her breathing was deep and even, her face relaxed and content.

 _Wake her up,_ he urged. _It's going to take a while for her to get ready; if you wait any longer you're going to get caught._

I nodded and sat up a little, wriggling so I was in a reclining position and ignoring the headache I could feel coming on. Sadie didn't even stir; she just nuzzled my stomach and snuggled down further into the blankets. She looked so cute it was almost painful to try and wake her.

"Come on beautiful," I crooned. "You have to get up. I'm starving and you need to eat too."

Sadie's eyes fluttered and she groaned, rolling over so she had her back on my chest. I grinned, leaning down and kissing her forehead gently. She smiled, still not entirely awake as she rolled back over and wrapped her bony arms around my torso.

"Baby girl, you have got to get up," I finally sighed.

She frowned, shaking her head. "I don't want to."

I rolled my eyes. "Neither do I, but you still have to."

"Bite me," she muttered stubbornly. I smiled evilly and leaned down, nipping gently at her ear. She turned just in time, turning her head and snapping her teeth unhappily at my chin. I smirked, sitting up and pulling her with me, ignoring her futile attempts at trying to squirm away.

"I can make it worth your while if you get up," I wheedled.

She opened one eye very, very slowly and looked at me, a grin spreading across her face. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't even hold your head up. No sex," I said firmly. She pouted, pulling the covers up to her chin. Every movement was labored and slow. She was beyond exhausted and she knew it. I sat up slowly and pulled her bruised little figure into my lap. I could feel her ribs slapping my hand as she twisted, trying to get me to put her back down.

"gods, you got scrawny," I muttered.

"I am _not_ scrawny!" she exclaimed. "I was too stressed and when I'm stressed I don't eat."

 _Walt, that's not good, that's really not good,_ Anubis said in the back of my head.

I frowned down at Sadie. she was studiously ignoring my concern. I sighed. I had obviously pissed her off by calling her scrawny.

 _you'd better not let her anger simmer,_ Anubis warned. _I didn't save your life just so you could toss it out the window._

 _fine, I'll fix it,_ I grumbled. How to undo Sadie's temper...?

"How about we get a shower," I suggested.

"Yeah, you do need one," she snapped.

 _Do not strangle her , do not strangle her._

"No, _we_ get a shower. As in, both of us. You can barely hold your eyes open-"

"If you shut up, I'll say yes," Sadie grumbled. "But you're carrying me in there, it hurts to move."

I stood, scooping her up bridal style. She weighed less than my schoolbag. "I think I can oblige, my Lady Kane."

She was so tired she didn't even bother getting on to me. I walked into the bathroom and set her tiny figure down on the cabinet, kissing her lovingly and playing idly with her ribs, sliding my fingers into the grooves. She moaned softly, arching her back. I almost wished she had clothes on, just so I could take them off again.

"Walt," she said breathily. "A shower involves turning on the water."

I kissed her cheek, whispering my fingers over her inner thighs. "You seem to be getting wet anyway." She blushed brilliantly, putting her head back on my shoulder and crossing her legs in embarrassment.

I chuckled, turning and flipping the water to the shower on. Sadie slid off the counter, walking to the front of me. Gods, she was gorgeous. Her figure was fit and delicate-even with her being half starved. she was really, very hot-Gods, _no_!

"Oh, looks like I've got a right nice hold on you too," she noticed. I grabbed her wrist as she went to take a hold of my erection.

"No, no sex," I scolded firmly. She pouted and I took her hand, leading her into the shower spray. She almost went limp when the hot water touched her. I held her shoulders, pressing her against the wall so she wouldn't fall.

I took the shampoo and squirted it into my hand, massaging it into her scalp until she was purring like a kitten. She smiled, lovingly moving her head with my hands. I chuckled, bending down so that she could kiss me, her lips slow but demanding. She was just so _tired_ ; I couldn't get rough with her. I'd bruised her up enough as it is. Her hips and her chest were covered in blue and black spots and the occasional bite mark when Anubis and I had gotten too possessive. Gods, I hope I hadn't bruised her bones too, what with how prominent they were.

"You're tiny, you know that?" I murmured in her ear. I cupped her breasts and rubbed gently. The tender flesh was probably more than sore from those love-bites, but I could tell it still felt good.

I guided her back under the water, rinsing out her hair and putting the conditioner into her locks. She tiredly leaned on me, letting me baby her without any debate.

I tried reached for the soap to start on her skin, but she caught my wrist. I looked at her.

"My turn," she murmured, fluttering her lashes.

She lathered the bar on her hands and rubbed my biceps, her attention slipping and she became absorbed in her task, taking her time to explore. She started at my shoulders and worked her way around to my back, down my stomach, and then to my legs. Every time she came back to my hips she would skirt around my growing erection. I grit my teeth, gods, she was barely trying and I was still barely resisting the urge to pin her to the wall-

"Oh, Sadie," I moaned as she slipped her hand around my erection, rubbing mercilessly.

"This is payback for last night," she smiled evilly, giving me hard strokes until I had to lean on the wall because my knees were shaking so badly. She seemed to like that a lot, but I could tell having to support herself on her own feet was wearing her down fast. I groaned as I came hard and she smiled victoriously.

I almost fainted when she took her hand back, sucking one finger after another until her hand was clean.

"Alright, you evil little minx, no more, you look like you're about to faint," I scolded, pressing her back to the wall, making sure that we were touching so she couldn't move. I rinsed her hair out. Gods, she was so weak. I could tell she was just about to fall asleep on her feet. I picked her up, holding her thighs.

"You're so tired," I cooed, turning off the water and walking out. I sat her down gently on the counter again and took a towel, drying her off like she was made of glass. At the moment, she probably just as breakable.

"What are those?" Sadie mumbled, gesturing to the opposite counter. I looked over. Two stacks of clothes were neatly folded, just waiting to be worn. I grabbed them. One was for me and one was for Sadie. I offered them to her and she nodded tiredly, almost falling asleep at that small motion. I smiled warmly and helped her dress, kissing her cheek when I was done.

I pulled on my boxers and jeans, and my shirt, aware Sadie was watching with heavy eyes. I walked over and scooped her back up, making my way back into the room.

"Walt?" Sadie whispered. I looked down, sitting back on the bed with her in my lap to pull my shoes on. I was so hungry my stomach felt like it was trying to eat itself.

"Yes?"

She put her head on my shoulder and played tiredly with the hem of my shirt. She looked ready to drop. I wrapped my arms around her, whispering my lips in her hair. I could feel her bones, shifting and moving underneath my hands. She _needed_ to eat.

"How about this," I offered, cupping the back of her head. I tried desperately to ignore how fragile she felt and the fact that she wasn't even half my size. "We go get breakfast and then you and I can come back up here and sleep until you feel better?"

Sadie reached up and kissed my cheek, wrapping her arms around my neck. She was so perfect.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," I suggested, rubbing her back. She nodded, but didn't seem inclined to get off me. I chuckled, keeping her scrawny figure to my chest and standing, holding her thighs. She didn't even say anything, she only tightened her arms on my neck and nuzzled my throat.

"You're getting spoiled, me carrying you around all the time," I teased.

"I don't care," she yawned. "I just can't move easily. You and Anubis weren't very gentle last night."

"Sorry," I apologized, rubbing my thumb over her jeans. She was almost limp, possibly asleep. She probably weighed about 80 pounds. Gods, she was so scrawny. I could feel Anubis shift back into my head while I walked out of the room.

 _Trials are canceled in celebration for the day,_ Anubis said, yawning in the back of my head.

 _Great, Sadie won't get off me._

 _…is that supposed to be a problem?_

 _No, but gods, she's scaring me. Man, she doesn't weigh as much as a textbook-_

 _She'll be okay,_ he soothed, calming me down. I sighed in defeat, trying to slow my heart rate.

"Sadie, wake up," I crooned, going down the last step. I could hear chatter from the recruits, gathered on the patio. I stopped short of turning the corner, rolling my shoulder so she had to move her head. In that tiny walk, she was fast asleep.

"Alright, you, hop off."

Her eyes fluttered and she yawned, sliding off me and standing at my side. I tried to wrap my arm around her shoulder so she wouldn't fall, but she shrugged me off.

"'m fine," she mumbled.

I hovered as she walked out, watching her bones move with her strides.

 _Gods, my poor beauty,_ Anubis said sadly. I knew it pained him to see her beat up like this. It hurt me too.

I walked behind her as we got out to the patio. It was chilly, but warm for the middle of November. The trainees all turned and stopped talking as we sat down. Zia was in Carter's seat and Carter wasn't here.

"Hey where's Carter?" Sadie said, scanning the table.

"He's still asleep-"Jaz started.

"Did you two have sex?" Felix interrupted from the end of the table. Everybody got quiet, looking halfway between being embarrassed and dying of curiosity.

I choked on my orange juice, but Sadie didn't seem the least bit put off by the question.

She shrugged, taking a sip of her tea. "Perhaps."

Alyssa gasped, along with most of the girls. "Oh my gods, why did you-?  
Sadie rolled her eyes. "Why do people usually have sex?"

Alyssa blushed brilliantly.

"Who had sex?" Carter said sleepily, walking from behind us and sitting in an empty chair, taking a long sip of coffee. He didn't look any more awake than Sadie.

"Me and Walt," she said before I could stop her.

"Oh okay-wait WHAT?!" Zia grabbed his arm to keep him from leaping up. She shook her head at him. "Honestly, sit down, you can barely stand. Sadie-geez, how'd you even have the _energy_ for sex? More important, how'd you get downstairs? Carter only did half the magic and he can barely hold his head up. You're the one who did the Ma'at spell. You need to be _resting_."

"'m not tired," Sadie yawned. Some of the recruits giggled. It was pretty cute; even though I was a little aggravated she'd just told everyone we had sex. Carter looked like he was going to fall asleep any second and Sadie wasn't much better, nodding off at my side. I elbowed her and she jumped, her eyes getting heavier by the second.

"How'd you get down here?" Jules wondered.

"Walt carried me; I'm guessing Carter was too hungry to stay lying down too," Sadie explained, gesturing to Carter. He nodded, almost letting his face fall into his plate of eggs. Zia worriedly brushed his forehead, and quickly yanked her hand back.

I frowned, doing the same to Sadie. The skin was so hot I thought my hand was burning.

"Gods Sadie!" I wanted to yank her up and run her back to my room, but she looked a little too pale for that to be a good idea. I offered her eggs and she nodded in exhaustion, taking a small bite.

"You two need to go back to bed," Jaz said firmly. "You exhausted too much energy and you're dead on your feet. Go back up the stairs. Walt can watch the trainees-"

I thought Sadie was going to jump off the balcony at her suggestion. I shook my head, looking down and wrapping my arm around her.

"Maybe I should stay with Sadie," I suggested, looking down at her small figure, curled in her chair, painfully weak and trembling softly.

"Yeah, I change my mind," Jaz said, watching Sadie nearly pass out in relief. "You stay with her. _No more sex until she feels_ _better!"_

I glared at her. "I know that, gods, I have _mora_ ls."

"Apparently you didn't last night," she muttered. I glowered, offering Sadie some biscuits. She took it gratefully, nibbling on it more than she'd been doing with the eggs. I relaxed a little. Good, she was eating.

 _She won't eat much,_ Anubis warned. _Her stomach hurts so much from not eating that she won't have too much hunger until she sleeps again._

 _Fantastic,_ I said dryly. _So even though she's starving, she can't eat because she's in so much pain from being hungry._

 _If you're not up for taking care of her, tell me now,_ he said coldly.

 _I didn't say that!_

"Walt?"

I looked down and realized I'd said that last bit out loud. I blushed bright red and Sadie and Carter were smirked into their laps, not helping me out in the least. I had a feeling once Carter was on his feet again; he and I were going to have words about me sleeping with his baby sister.

"I-ah," I cleared my throat so that I could get the recruit's full attention. They all looked at me and Sadie took another sip of tea.

"I'm hosting Anubis now," I said, trying not to sound like a two year old. "And I'm not dying anymore either."

There was a second of silence and then everybody started talking at once. Sadie winced and I could tell her head hurt. I slipped my hand under the table and squeezed her knee reassuringly. She smiled weakly, taking another little nibble of her biscuit. She looked so exhausted I just wanted to tuck her into my side and not let her out of sight for the rest of my life.

"Alright, I'll answer questions later," I finally said loudly, cutting them off. I stood, scooping Sadie up. She didn't even berate me, wriggling so she was hanging on my back. I walked out, ignoring their stares. The second we were out of their sight I put her down and picked her up again so she was on my front instead of my back, holding her thighs. She sighed, putting her head on my shoulder, her arms around my neck. Gods she was so _little_.

I walked back to my room, slow and steady, humming to her under my breath. Anubis was quiet, like he was asleep too. I didn't bother him, he needed some rest.

I laid Sadie on the bed, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. She was so gorgeous it was insane. I sat next to her, propping myself up on the pillows. She shifted, putting her head in my lap and curled into a tiny ball, nuzzling into me.

"Alright, you're adorable," I sighed, petting out her hair.

"Please don't let me go," Sadie mumbled.

"I won't ever let you go," I promised, humming to her until her beautiful eyes slid shut and she fell asleep.


End file.
